


tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame

by ymorton



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TSN kinkmeme. Prompt: Eduardo and Sean. Grinding. Takes place during the Palo Alto summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, the beginning of my Eduardo/Sean obsession! (written June 2011) 
> 
> I'm planning on archiving all of my fic (Mark/Eduardo, Sean/Eduardo, and everyone in between) sometime this spring/summer. But I just wanted to put this up, because this world needs more Eduardo/Sean.

Sean convinces Eduardo to come out with him, one night that summer, when Dustin and Mark and the interns are buried deep in code. Eduardo looks antsy, pissed off, and he accepts Sean's offer surprisingly quickly.    
  
At the club he disappears into the crowd and comes back with a drink. None for Sean, but Sean didn't really expect it.    
  
He goes to the bar and gets himself a drink, and then on second thought, grabs one for Eduardo too. Why not? Might as well see if Eduardo Saverin gets any more interesting when he's drunk.    
  
He does. Which is nice. He dances.    
  
Sean is intrigued.    
  
He slides behind Eduardo and puts his hands on the fronts of Eduardo's hips, feels that tight curve of muscle settle right into the cradle of his hips.    
  
Eduardo stiffens for a second and then relaxes, drunk, and rubs his ass right up against Sean's dick, and Sean exhales hard in his ear.    
  
"Hi," he whispers. Eduardo turns his head and unexpectedly kisses the side of Sean's mouth, wet and sloppy, mouth hot, and Sean lifts one hand and puts it on Eduardo's cheek and kisses him more fully, right on the mouth, tongues tangling.    
  
They make out like kids, like horny teenagers, and Eduardo's firm ass is still pressed right up against Sean's cock, which is half-hard, uncomfortable and sensitive, the friction of his boxers near-unbearable.    
  
"You're hard," Eduardo murmurs, and it sounds surprised, almost.    
  
"Yeah," Sean says, and laughs low. "You're fucking hot. You know that, Saverin?"   
  
Eduardo huffs out a breath- Sean feels his stomach tighten.    
  
"God, I really want to fuck you," Sean says, grinning, hand pushing Eduardo's shirt up with one hand, fingers spreading over his flat stomach. Eduardo's eyes flutter closed, his mouth goes slack.    
  
Fucking Eduardo Saverin. It's not like he hasn't thought about it. Eduardo is gorgeous, and he is Mark's, in a way that makes Sean's dick twitch when he thinks about having him, taking him.    
  
"We shouldn't," Eduardo says, but he doesn't even sound convinced, voice low and rough, hips pushing back harder into Sean, the beat throbbing through the floor and into their bodies, pressed together, sweaty and consuming.    
  
"C'mon, I'll be quick," Sean whispers sleazily on Eduardo's ear, because he has a hunch Eduardo might like it, the slick wrongness of Sean at his best, feeling used.    
  
Eduardo shudders tangibly in his arms, lithe pretty body weak and melting into him, giving it up before he's even said a word. God, this is going to be so much fun.    
  
"Where," Eduardo says, gritting his teeth, and a smirk spreads over Sean's face, he rubs his palm hard over the bulge of Eduardo's cock in his tight jeans. Eduardo swallows hard.    
  
"Bathroom?" Sean suggests, fully expecting to get refused. Most chicks won't even- but Eduardo just nods, exhales open-mouthed, teeth flashing white under his soft pink lips.    
  
Sean keeps his hips pressed to Eduardo's ass, walks him through the crowd with his hands on Eduardo's hips, possessive, loving the feel of Eduardo's body in front of him, on him, in a way he's maybe wanted since that first dinner, since Eduardo stared daggers at him over expensive sashimi, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his starched uptight shirt.    
  
Now Eduardo is loose-limbed and soft in front of him; Sean spreads his palms to Eduardo's stomach and trips along with him, painfully, deliciously obvious where they're going, what they're going to do.    
  
People shoot him looks and he grins back. Eduardo's hair smells like a girl's, flowery and sharp.    
  
In the bathroom Eduardo stops, shudders, sways, and Sean draws him into a kiss. Eduardo opens up for him, mouth wet and pliant.    
  
"C'mere," Sean murmurs, and a boy comes in the bathroom, a cute little twink, blonde, short, and Eduardo blushes a hot red and the boy shoots them an uninterested look and settles himself in front of a urinal.    
  
Sean laughs and pulls Eduardo into a stall.

It's dark, dingy, the music still pounds but it's muffled. Eduardo looks unsure, a little more sober, and Sean ducks his head and bites Eduardo's neck hard enough to leave a mark, licks it right after, and sucks a line of kisses up his neck to his ear. Eduardo goes limp under his mouth, Adam's apple bobbing frantically. Sean can feel his pulse race in his throat.    
  
"Turn around," Sean says. Eduardo nods and breathes out loud and turns himself over, hands planted on the stall wall, hips arched.    
  
Sean grins at his back, his ass practically fucking begging for it, and reaches around and unzips Eduardo's pants, takes them smoothly down his thighs, careful not to touch Eduardo's cock, which is hard, dripping, because of  _course_  he gets wet. Sean fucking loves that.    
  
Sean grabs a condom out of his back pocket, and a packet of lube, and rips it open with his teeth. Eduardo's hands are clenching, his breath coming in erratic gasps, terrified and wanting.    
  
When his fingers are wet, Sean slips one down Eduardo's spine, leaving a cool line, and then- down, into his ass crack, imprecise and vague, working just around his hole, and Eduardo moans into the wall like Sean's fucking him already.    
  
"Want me inside you?" Sean hisses, and Eduardo says, voice slurred, "Yes, yes, fuck, come on-"    
  
Sean takes his cock in one hand and rolls the condom over it, wincing. Fuck, he's hard, and he slips his lube-wet hand over himself, gets himself wet, breath coming shorter in anticipation.    
  
He slips one quick finger inside Eduardo's ass. Eduardo groans automatically. Sean hasn't even gotten  _near_  his prostate. Jesus Christ.   
  
He puts another in and scissors Eduardo open, and the tip of his middle finger brushes inside him and Eduardo's entire ass fucking tightens, hard, and Sean needs to have his cock inside him now.    
  
He pulls Eduardo's hips out, spreads his legs a little wider, and Eduardo lets him fucking position himself like a goddamn doll, a trickle of lube making its way down his right ass cheek onto his bronze thigh.    
  
"Okay," Sean says, voice shaking a little, and Eduardo nods, and Sean grabs his own cock in one hand and bites his lip hard and works it carefully inside of Eduardo.    
  
Eduardo is so tight it is insane, it is almost painful, the burn of it spreading all the way up into Sean's chest, his neck going blotchy, sweat starting to drip down the back of his neck.

He's in all the way, and he just stays like that for a second, breathing out into the sweaty skin of Eduardo's back, mouth open, until Eduardo makes a soft little whine and his muscles tremble, and Sean pulls out and in again, cock dragging hot and blunt inside of Eduardo.    
  
Eduardo sobs, makes a frustrated sound, and he slaps one hand against the wall, and Sean does it again, and again, and faster, balls slapping hard against Eduardo's ass. Eduardo is groaning steadily, too far gone to care about how it sounds, and Sean blindly slips a hand around to his cock, rubs his palm against the head, and Eduardo's ass  _clenches_ .    
  
"Jesus, yes," Sean says, voice low. "God, you-"    
  
"Harder," Eduardo moans, like a fucking  _porn star_ , or something, and Sean jerks his hips up hard and determined, balls tightening, warmth spreading in his stomach, and Eduardo nuzzles his forehead against the wall, arches his ass back a little more, and Sean comes.    
  
He can't even control it, he just- Eduardo is whimpering as Sean's cock jerks in him, spilling, and Sean is not a total asshole so he squeezes Eduardo's cock messily, fast and rough, feeling precome slick his fingers, and Eduardo chokes out a gasp and comes into his hand.    
  
Sean breathes out into Eduardo's shoulderblades, salty sweat under his lips. Eduardo wriggles under him, muscles in his back clenched, and Sean slips out of him, ties off the condom and throws it in the toilet.    
  
Eduardo sighs, the sound near inaudible.    
  
"Jesus, you're amazing," Sean says honestly, because really, the sex was incredible. He knew Eduardo had  _something_  of value in him.    
  
Eduardo pushes himself upright, movements stiff, and pulls up his jeans, tucking his cock back into his briefs.    
  
"I have an early flight," he says, voice inscrutable. Sean leans against the opposite wall, yawning.    
  
"Okay," he says easily. Eduardo stares at him for a second, big eyes dark, and then he nods awkwardly and pushes his way out of the stall. Sean leans his head back against the stall and smiles.    
  
His phone buzzes and he digs it out of his pocket, absentmindedly putting his cock back in his underwear.    
  
It's Mark.    
  
_have urgent q re:wall call or come here when possible mz_   
  
Sean slips the phone back in his pocket and takes a cab home, home where Eduardo is sleeping in the guest room and Mark is bent hunchbacked over the fluorescent screen of his laptop.    
  
Mark doesn't even look into his face, see his pupils dilated or the mark Eduardo left on his neck or his lips which feel sensitive and swollen to the touch.    
  
He doesn't even look up.    
  
Sean loves making the most of things- of this summer, this house, this fucking group of naive genius teenagers. And Mark and Facebook and now, Eduardo, fuckable and open for him, all in the same house-    
  
Well, it's just convenient.

 

 

 

 


End file.
